vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper: Playtime! DVD 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Barney: Songs from the Park *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot *The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party *Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever *Kipper: Cuddly Critters Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "The Treasure Hunt" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Looking After Arnold" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Tiger's Joke Box" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Pig's Sweater" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Clay Time" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Magic Carpet" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Kipper the Hero" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends Played by: Chris Lang, Julia Sawalha Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: John Perkins * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: David Ingham * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboards: Kevin Molloy, Jack Stokjes * Backgrounds: Gunther Hurst, Lousia DUthie, Penelope Wilson * Layout: Tom & Susie Bailey, Roger McIntoshk, Jacques Gauthier, Arthur Butten, Sue Butterworth, Ronaldo Gantorn * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Arther Graley, Jmes Feltham, Julian Slater, Tony Fish * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd, Ron Howick * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Lorna Smith * On Line Post Production: The House, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Directors: Igor Veischtaguim, Alexei Aexleev, Miklos Varga * Key Animators: Alex Podkolzin Ildiko Taborita, Peter Popdonev, Alexander Panov, Inna Revlannikova, Rita Temesvari, Alexei Fedorovitch, Jozsef Csatai, Sandor Vago, Alndrai Pulovics, Katalia More, Sorin Pentrui, Andrea Miskeem, Kornelius Constantenescu, Svetlana Sichkar, Annamarai Toro, Marine Rogova, Valery Kashorik, Enna Evalannekova, Natalin Greskien, Vladimir Nikitin, Erzsebet Nviro, Nikolay Dimitrov, Vladimir Zaharov, Ferenc Dekeny, Olena Kotlearova, Zdenka Mihakova, Gabor Toth, Olga Sirotinskaia, Zsuza Toth * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Coloring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Color:Csilla Fodor, Atilal Kovacs, Linda Doktor, Betty Fiers * Camera & Special Effects: Wojnischek Zoltan * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment Plc * © 2000 HIT Entertainment Plc & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Kipper Category:2003 Category:DVD Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Hit Entertainment